Bad Blue Sky
by I'm a Panda Gameuse
Summary: Sky est une adolescente aux cheveux bleus dont la vie n'est pas vraiment rose. Elle subit les coups de son beau-père et les insultes de ses camardes. Un soir, elle craqua et partit de chez elle en pleine nuit. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait se passer...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour mes Loulous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

 **Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le premier chapitre de " _Bad Blue Sky_ ", l'histoire tragique d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus nommée Sky.**

 **Le chapitre s'appelle : "Tonight again..."**

 **C'est un drame de type glauque, mon premier, ce qui explique la basse qualité du glauque et je m'en excuse.**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre, pas très long, certes, vous plaira :D  
**

 **Enjoy the reading :3**

* * *

 _ **Tonight again...**_

Ses muscles se tordaient sous la douleur des coups qu'elle recevait. Elle pleurait en silence, priant pour que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. Elle s'en voulait d'être partie de chez elle comme elle l'avait fait. Ce grand brun mystérieux la tenait par les cheveux. Son complice la ruait de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Elle refusait de crier, elle savait que cela leur ferait plaisir de l'entendre hurler sa frayeur et sa souffrance. Elle attendait patiemment le moment où ils se lasseraient de la frapper sans qu'elle réagisse.

Après plus d'une heure de chocs, ils la laissèrent seule. Elle était pleine d'hématomes et de blessures ouvertes. Assise sur ce carrelage froid et recouvert de sang frais et de sang séché, elle sanglotait. Elle se demandait pourquoi ils s'en étaient pris à elle. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la première victime. Oui, elle savait que d'autres personnes, probablement d'autres jeunes filles comme elle, étaient passées par cette épreuve. Elle se traîna au coin de la salle en se tenant le bras. Son agresseur avait pris un couteau et l'avait mutilée. Entre ses doigts serrés fermement sur ses plaies coulait un liquide rouge et chaud. Toute cette perte de sang lui fit tourner la tête. Elle l'appuya contre le mur et se laissa partir.

 _ **Flashback : deux jours auparavant.**_

Elle rentrait des cours, seule, comme à son habitude. C'était toujours la dernière à arriver en classe et la première à sortir. Elle ne parlait jamais à personne, c'était une adolescente très renfermée. La capuche sur les yeux, le sac sur l'épaule, elle se dirigea vers la forêt. C'était sa planque. Il y avait un vieil abri militaire enfouit dans les bois. Chaque soir elle s'y rendait. Elle l'avait aménagé avec un vieux canapé noir, un placard emplit de nourriture et d'alcool, une table basse et sa guitare électrique.

Arrivée dans sa cachette, elle posa son sac, ouvrit son placard, saisit une bouteille de vodka et s'installa sur le sofa. Elle prit une grande gorgée et attrapa sa guitare. Elle joua un peu de rock puis la reposa. Elle alluma une cigarette qui traînait sur sa table basse. Elle soupira laissant s'échapper la fumée de ses poumons. Environ deux heures plus tard, elle regarda sa montre et se leva en soupirant. Elle était encore en retard pour le dîner. Elle allait, une fois de plus, recevoir les critiques de son père. Et comme chaque soir elle allait subir.

Arrivée devant chez elle, elle éteignit sa clope et entra. À côté de la porte se trouvait une table basse avec un paquet de chewing-gums mentholés à l'intérieur. Elle en prit un et se dépêcha de le mâcher pour faire disparaître son haleine de fumeuse. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo, elle avait faim. Elle ne s'était pas débarrassée de ses affaires. Elle prit un plat de pâtes et une côtelette qu'elle réchauffa. Son assiette en main elle alla vers les escaliers lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec son père, les sourcils froncés, les poings sur les hanches, il semblait furieux.

─ C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ?! cria-t-il. Sky, tous les soirs tu rentres à des heures pas possibles. Tu m'expliques ce que tu fiches dehors ?!

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Sa mèche bleue tomba sur son visage. Elle aperçut la bouteille d'alcool dans sa main. Elle tourna doucement la tête vers le canapé et vit toutes les bières vides qui traînaient dans le salon. Tout cela allait recommencer, à nouveau. Mais cette fois elle voulait fuir. Elle le détourna en courant et monta dans sa chambre. Elle s'enferma et s'assit sur son lit. L'adolescente entendait son père hurler à l'étage du bas. Des larmes coulaient alors qu'elle mangeait son repas.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, Sky se faisait battre par son beau-père. Car oui, ce n'était pas réellement son père. Son réel géniteur était également décédé dans un accident de voiture, huit ans auparavant. Sa maman s'était remariée peu après. Seulement cette dernière s'était fait assassiner lors d'un braquage. Elle travaillait comme banquière. Elle avait voulu défendre une enfant qui patientait sagement dans la salle d'attente alors que ses parents retiraient de l'argent et elle s'était pris une balle en plein ventre et avait succombé lors du transport en ambulance. Son beau-père commença à boire et devenait incontrôlable. Il criait sur elle, extériorisait sa haine sur elle. Il la menaçait de la tuer si jamais elle en parlait. Le lendemain il ne se souvenait de rien car la jeune fille rangeait toutes les bouteilles et se taisait. Elle cachait ses bleus sous des gros sweats.

Son seul véritable ami était son chien, un Shiba-inu, Moonel. Il semblait partager sa douleur. Elle s'en occupait seule car son beau-père, David, refusait de s'en charger. Elle achetait sa nourriture avec son propre argent. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser aller en bas, surtout le soir. Elle avait peur que David s'en prenne à lui lors de ses beuveries. Moonel était doux et affectueux. Jamais il n'aboyait ou ne grognait.

─ Moomoo, vient là mon beau, chuchota-t-elle.

Il se releva et vint s'installer sur le lit de la belle aux cheveux bleus. Elle lui offrit sa côtelette et le caressa. Il se blotti contre elle en signe de réconfort. Elle sourit tendrement. Après son repas elle descendit en referment bien derrière elle. Elle posa son assiette dans la cuisine mais elle ne voyait plus David. Elle commença à ramasser les bouteilles vides et à les mettre dans le garage. Elle compta : 16 bières en une soirée.

─ Dieu sait dans quel état il est cette fois-ci…, soupira-t-elle.

Elle fit la vaisselle. La maison était calme, trop calme. Cela lui semblait étrange. Elle haussa les épaules et traversa le séjour. Son beau-père se trouvait là, sur le seuil, dans l'ombre. Il avait le regard brillant, mais pas d'un éclat positif. Il s'approcha d'elle le poing serré et la frappa. Ses yeux coulèrent mais aucun bruit ne sortait de sa gorge. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de se faire battre qu'elle ne faisait que subir. Mais elle échappa un cri de stupeur lorsqu'il sortit un couteau. Il l'entailla au visage et au bras. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. C'en était trop. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup coupée mais assez pour qu'elle craque. Elle avait l'impression que le monde lui en voulait. En cours, on la bousculait, à la maison on la battait, elle n'avait jamais de répit excepté dans sa planque. Elle alla dans la salle de bain appondue à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, saisit son contenu et prit une bouteille d'alcool. Moonel la regardait en pleurant. Après quelques minutes, un bruit sourd retenti…

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, n'oubliez pas la petite review avant de partir, ça fait toujours plaisir :D**

 **Encore une fois je m'excuse si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de concordance, vous savez à quel point je déteste la conjugaison.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me follow sur Twitter : ImaPandaGameuse**

 **Et à bientôt pour le second chapitre :D**

 **Bisouilles :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les Loulous !  
J'ai enfin écrit le second chapitre de _Bad Blue Sky_ !**

 **Dans ce chapitre il y a une chanson, la version jouée au piano sera disponible si vous le voulez bien :3 J'ai écrit toutes les paroles moi-même et je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'en suis pas peu fière ^^. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse !**

 **Enjoy the reading !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Après quelques minutes, un bruit sourd retenti… Moonel se releva immédiatement et couru dans la salle de bain. Sky gisait au sol, une bouteille de Whisky reversée à sa gauche et des médicaments dans la main droite. Elle était inconsciente. Son chien lui léchouillait le visage en gémissant. Overdose d'alcool et de médocs.

Le lendemain la jeune fille se réveilla dans un état déplorable. Elle avait du sang séché du son visage et ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre plus d'une fois. Sa tête lui tournait comme jamais. Son beau Moonel avait dormi paisiblement à côté d'elle, comme pour veiller sur l'adolescente. Elle avait mal au dos, courbaturée d'avoir dormi assis à même le sol dans la salle de bains. Sa migraine était intense suite à sa tentative de suicide.

À vrai dire elle s'en voulait d'avoir voulu abandonner. Après tant d'années de combat, pourquoi avait-elle voulu partir et renoncer pour toujours ? Renoncer à un futur potentiellement meilleur ? Elle s'en voulait d'avoir voulu refuser de laisser une dernière chance à son quotidien, dans l'espoir qu'il s'améliore. Elle s'en voulait aussi d'avoir voulu laisser derrière elle son chien, sa planque qu'elle avait mis du temps à aménager et les quelques personnes qui tenaient à elle.

Elle se plaça devant le miroir et se regarda les yeux emplis de tristesse. Elle passa un peu d'eau sur son visage et nettoya les plaies de la veille. Elle se maquilla, prépara ses affaires et s'en alla en cours en titubant à cause des effets secondaires des médicaments et de la cuite de la veille.

Arrivée au lycée, des gens la fixaient, comme à leur habitude. La jeune adolescente de 17 ans décida de les ignorer. Elle arriva en classe et se mis au fond comme toujours. Personne ne vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle car elle faisait bien comprendre qu'elle ne voulait parler à personne. Plus les heures passaient, plus les effets de sa connerie s'estompaient. Les cours se passaient normalement. Cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas eu la force d'exprimer son mécontentement lorsqu'elle avait reçu une mauvaise note. Habituellement elle serait sortie de sa classe en claquant la porte mais ce jour-là elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle ne passa que très peu de temps dans sa planque. Elle se laissa juste le temps d'être portée loin de ce monde par les notes de sa guitare. Sa voix d'ange résonnait dans le silence de la forêt. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point, sous son apparence de rockeuse, elle était douce et talentueuse. Sa tendresse se cachait sous la carapace d'un caractère bien trempé qui avait beaucoup souffert de chagrins d'amour. Lorsqu'elle chantait, sa douceur et sa sensibilité prenait le dessus, parfois l'amenant jusqu'aux larmes qu'elle tentait de cacher aux yeux de tous. Elle exprimait tout son mal-être à travers des vers poétiques.

Elle essuya ses yeux verts rougis par la tristesse et se rendit chez elle redoutant le passage de la porte. Son père était sur le canapé, il semblait sobre pour une fois. Il lui demanda si elle avait passé une bonne journée. Elle répondit : « La routine. » et monta dans sa chambre. Son fidèle compagnon l'accueilli avec un petit aboiement joyeux. Elle le câlina et posa ses affaires. Elle saisit sa guitare classique ainsi que son carnet et gratta encore une fois quelques accords en prenant note. Lors de son temps libre elle écrivait des chansons, plutôt tristes. Elle laissait parler son cœur.

Son père toqua à sa porte. Il entra et lui demanda comment ça allait car elle semblait triste.

─ Sans blague…, pensa-t-elle.

Elle lui mentit en disant qu'elle avait simplement reçu une mauvaise note et qu'elle était un peu déçue d'elle-même mais qu'à part cela elle allait bien. Il remarqua l'entaille qu'elle avait au visage.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le visage ? Tu t'es battue ? demanda-t-il.  
─ Ah ça ? elle porta sa main à sa joue. Oh c'est rien, je me suis griffée en allant dans la forêt l'autre jour.

Il la regarda, méfiant. Lorsqu'il ne buvait pas, son beau-père était très gentil. Mais dès qu'il abusait sur ces breuvages il devenait le pire des diables. Elle lui demanda gentiment s'il pouvait quitter sa chambre. Il accepta et referma la porte. La jeune fille soupira.

─ Comment cela se fait-il qu'un homme si gentil comme toi puisse devenir méchant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu bois David ? J'aurais peut-être pu trouver en toi un père formidable si tu n'étais pas alcoolique…, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ferma son carnet. Elle venait de finir une chanson sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle était intitulée _Bad Blue Sky_. L'adolescente remit sa frange sur le côté et reprit sa guitare. Elle chanta.

 _Walking_ _alone_ _in_ _the_ _night_ _  
Illuminate by the moonlight  
Crying again, out of the sight  
Of the people who suppress my light_

 _Just want to_ _disappear  
My place isn't here  
I'm haunted by a fear  
My face's hide under_ _my tears_

 _My life is a bad blue sky  
Let me sing this death lullaby  
Let me spread my wings and fly  
Please open your eyes  
I just want to die_

 _I'm a weird girl I know  
An actress in this game show  
Who's called „life" above, no?  
And I'm of those who undergo_

 _Listen to me, I must confess  
I'm so scared and depressed  
By the world I'm rejected  
It wasn't enough but I did my best_

 _My life is a bad blue sky  
Let me sing this death lullaby  
Let me spread my wings and fly  
Please open your eyes  
I just want to die_

 _But it's really the best solution ?  
I'm swimming in the confusion  
My sadness is maybe an illusion  
Do I want the world be the reason  
Of my __horrible_ _execution  
Someone love me, it's not a delusion  
Now I know it's not a good resolution_

 _I have to be strong  
Be strong…  
Strong…_

 _My life is a bad blue sky  
Let me sing this death lullaby  
Let me spread my wings and fly  
Please open your eyes  
I just want to die_

Elle laissa les dernières notes disparaître dans le silence de la fin de journée.

Elle se dirigea vers son ordinateur et l'alluma. Ce qu'elle vit sur les réseaux sociaux lui monta les larmes aux yeux. Elle lut sur Facebook des horreurs la concernant :

 _Bah alors sale pute ? On pleure dans les toilettes du lycée ?_

 _Putain tu puais l'alcool aujourd'hui ! M'enfin, tel père telle fille._

 _Eh la connasse aux cheveux bleus ! Vas crever ça nous fera des vacances !_

Une perle salée coula le long de sa joue, emportant le peu de maquillage qu'il lui restait. De longues traces noires se dessinèrent sur son visage. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce harcèlement constant. Autant elle paraissait forte autant elle ne l'était pas tant que cela. Renfermée au possible, elle ne disait jamais rien, et pourtant l'on trouvait encore des choses à lui reprocher.

Elle s'était endormie suite à tant d'émotion. Lorsque Sky se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Elle avait faim. Elle sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il était tard et encore une fois elle redoutait de voir dans quel état son beau-père allait être. Elle descendit les escaliers, toujours avec la même prudence. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas fermé la porte derrière elle c'est pourquoi Moonel descendait à ses côtés.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle trouva David lui tournant le dos. De là où elle se tenait, elle sentait l'alcool qui embaumait le corps de son beau-père. Il déclara d'une voix sombre et terrifiante :

─ Tu descends enfin Sky… Je t'attendais.  
─ Oui je… J'ai faim, répondit-elle apeurée.  
─ Approche, montre-moi ton beau visage, ordonna-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

La jeune adolescente s'exécuta, suivie de près par son chien. Elle tremblait tandis que son fidèle compagnon grognait. Qu'est-ce que l'alcool allait lui faire faire cette fois ? Il commença à se retourner quand Sky aperçu un reflet venant de sa main.

─ Moonel ! Cours ! cria-t-elle.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Toujours plus de suspens...**

 **Encore une fois je m'excuse du temps que j'ai pris et également pour les fautes de français, de conjugaison et d'orthographe ^^'**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review avant de partir :3 ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire !**

 **Sinon vous pouvez toujours me suivre sur Twitter si ce n'est pas encore fait :3 - ImaPandaGameuse**

 **À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bisouilles je vous aime !**


End file.
